Forever Without Your Smile?
by Rin . aichii
Summary: Ketika aku mulai melepaskanmu dalam ikatan cinta ini, saat itu pula aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kau akan pergi meninggalkanku selama-lamanya - jauh dariku dan juga cinta ini.../Flashback! OOC. AU.Typo-Misstypo.GAJE-ABAL. Crack Pair?/RnR? or CnC? :D


_**BloodStained Black Rabbit Present**_

**A VOCALOID FANFIC**

**DISCLAIMER: **Vocaloid © YAMAHA

**Story: **Forever without your smile?

**Created by: **Kagamine 'Rii' Vessalius

**Warning(s): OOC. AU. Pair?**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Maaf, maafkan aku, Mikuo –kun. Aku… tidak bisa lagi bersamamu."<em>

Mikuo memegang keninganya yang terasa sakit. Lagi-lagi dia mengingat sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu merana sekarang. Entah kenapa, tanpa Mikuo inginkan, kenangan beberapa minggu yang lalu muncul di memorinya lagi. Padahal Mikuo begitu ingin menghapus memori yang menyakitkan itu. Memori itu begitu menyakitkan, sampai-sampai Mikuo pun sangat sulit untuk melupakannya.

"Hah…" Mikuo membuang karbondioksida dari hidungnya yang mancung. Mata _emerald_ –nya menerawang jauh ke sudut ruangan yang bertema putih itu. Tanpa Mikuo sadari, air mata menitik dari iris hijau _emerald_ –nya. "Kh… Teto…" Mikuo mengepalkan telapak tangannya, ia tidak bisa lagi membendung perasaan sedihnya ketika ia kehilangan orang yang sangat dia sayangi. Ya, semangat hidup Mikuo menghilang sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>Mikuo terbelalak, iris <em>emerald<em> –nya melebar, sedangkan pupil hitamnya mengecil. Mikuo begitu kaget saat ia mendengar keputusan gadis berambut _magenta_ di hadapannya itu.

"A-apa maksudmu… Teto?" Mikuo menggerakkan sedikit bibirnya, hingga menciptakan pertanyaan yang berkesan berbisik itu. Sedangkan gadis berikat dua di hadapan Mikuo menunduk, menahan tangisnya yang sewaktu-waktu dapat merembes jikalau iris merah darahnya menatap Mikuo yang mematung di hadapannya.

"Maaf, maafkan aku, Mikuo –_kun_. Aku… tidak bisa lagi bersamamu." Ucap gadis itu dengan linangan air mata yang mengikuti ucapannya. Mikuo terlonjak mendengarnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Teto! Bukannya kau bilang kau menyukaiku?" Mikuo memegang kedua pundak gadis yang akrab disapa Teto itu. Gadis itu menengadahkan wajahnya, mempertemukan irisnya dengan iris Mikuo, berharap kalau ini bukan terakhir kalinya dia melihat wajah orang yang sangat ia sayangi. Tapi percuma, semakin tinggi harapan seseorang, maka terkabulkannya harapan itu pun akan semakin menipis.

"Maaf, Mikuo… Maaf…" Teto menangis, mengeluarkan seluruh emosi yang sepertinya ia pendam sejak lama. "Aku… aku memang menyukai Mikuo, tapi… aku…" Teto menjeda ucapannya, membuat Mikuo keheranan dan semakin khawatir. "Aku… sudah memiliki tunangan." Teto mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah marun dari sakunya. Kotak itu berisi cincin dengan berlian yang sangat mewah. Cincin itu pasti memiliki harga yang sangat mahal.

DEG!

Mikuo terbelalak, genggaman tangannya pada pundak Teto melemas. Bagaimana bisa orang yang sangat ia sayangi memiliki tunangan? Mikuo sangat berharap kalau semua yang ia alami ini adalah mimpi belaka.

"T-tidak… kau bohong 'kan, Teto. Kenapa kau—" belum selesai Mikuo berbicara, gadis _magenta_ itu sudah mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Mikuo. Teto menciumnya, memberinya kesan dari akhir percintaan mereka yang sangat ironis. Ciuman itu begitu lama, seakan-akan ini adalah terakhir kalinya mereka bertemu, memadu cinta, dan bahkan mungkin ini terakhir kalinya mereka akan bersama. Selebihnya, mereka tidak akan mungkin lagi bersama, sebab Teto sudah memiliki tunangan, orang yang sama sekali tidak Teto cintai namun dicintai oleh orang tua Teto yang haus akan harta.

Mikuo hanya mampu melebarkan matanya, kaget. Mikuo dapat merasakan air mata Teto yang berhenti di sudut bibir manisnya, rasanya asin. Ya, rasanya asin dan berkesan perih. Air mata itu seperti menggambarkan perasaan Teto yang sekarang ini perih.

Teto melepaskan ciumannya. Teto mengambil nafas setelah oksigen di dalam tubuhnya habis akibat ciuman itu. Sedangkan Mikuo? Mikuo hanya mampu menganga dan masih membelalakkan matanya.

"Mikuo?" Teto bersuara, wajahnya merah merona. "Maaf 'kan aku. Aku tidak menginginkan pertunangan ini, tapi… kedua orang tuaku memaksaku untuk menerima cincin ini, cincin pertunangan ini. Maaf Mikuo. Bencilah aku kalau kau memang sakit hati karena pertunanganku ini, aku tidak akan marah. Aku tidak akan marah kalau kau benci padaku. Aku… menerimanya Mikuo." mata Teto terpejam, air matanya semakin banyak begitu ia membayangkan hari-harinya tanpa sosok Mikuo. Pasti hampa sekali.

"Teto?"

"Maaf 'kan aku, Mikuo. Seandainya aku mampu mengubah takdir, aku lebih memilih bersamamu ketibang bersama siapa pun lelaki yang aku kenal. Aku menyukai Mikuo lebih dari siapa pun, lebih dari kedua orang tuaku yang hanya memikirkan harta dan jabatan mereka." Tangan Teto terulur, memegang pipi Mikuo yang kehabisan kata-kata. "Maaf ya?" senyuman miris terbentuk di bibir manis Teto. Mikuo hanya mampu menitikkan perlahan-lahan air matanya saat melihat senyuman miris itu. Ya, senyuman terakhir yang tidak mungkin dia lihat lagi esok.

Mikuo terdiam, memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir sejenak. Mungkin lebih baik memang begini. Dengan terjadinya pertunangan Teto, mungkin kehidupan Teto selanjutnya akan bahagia, meski pun tanpa keberadaan Mikuo lagi.

"Ya, dari awal aku sudah memaafkanmu, Teto. Berbahagialah dengan tunanganmu itu." ucap Mikuo yang juga mengembangkan senyuman miris. Teto menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan Mikuo barusan. Teto kemudian berjalan, mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Mikuo.

"Tidak akan Mikuo. Aku tidak akan pernah bahagia kecuali denganmu." Bisik Teto. Nafasnya terasa di cuping telinga Mikuo. Nafas yang hangat, namun diiringi dengan kesedihan. "_Arigatou_, Mikuo –_kun_. _Aishiteru_." Lanjut Teto. Teto kemudian berjalan tepat ke arah belakang Mikuo, di mana di belakang Mikuo seorang pemuda berambut setara dengan warna rambut Teto berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan ke pada Teto. Teto membalas uluran itu, namun dengan arah pandangan yang masih ia berikan pada punggung Mikuo. Teto pun hanya tersenyum miris begitu mengetahui bahwa itu terakhir kalinya dia melihat Mikuo lagi. Perjalanan cinta mereka telah berakhir.

* * *

><p><strong>End Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>Mikuo memejamkan kedua matanya, berharap kalau gadis ceria itu berada di depannya sekarang, tersenyum padanya, dan bahkan menciumnya untuk sekali lagi. Tapi percuma, sosok itu telah tiada. Keputusasaan Teto karena pertunangannya membuat (Baca: Memaksa) dirinya untuk mengambil jalan terakhir. Ya, sebuah jalan yang tidak pernah Mikuo duga.<p>

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa kau memilih jalan seperti itu, Teto? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku yang paling kehilanganmu?" Mikuo berbisik, membayangkan senyuman dari gadis periang itu. Mikuo hanya mampu mengangkat tangannya, mencoba meraih langit-langit putih yang tidak mungkin ia jangkau tanpa bantuan. "Apa yang kau pikirkan saat melakukan hal itu? Apa kau tidak memikirkanku?" lagi-lagi Mikuo berbisik. Bisikannya diiringi dengan air mata yang terus-terus saja merembes dari pelupuk matanya. Air mata itu terlanjur turun, dan seakan-akan tidak mau lagi berhenti. Semua itu terjadi sejak peti berwarna hitam bertabur kerangan bunga itu memasuki tanah, mendekati kegelapan di bawah sana.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>Sudah seminggu Mikuo tidak melihat sosok Teto. Bahkan Teto pun pindah sekolah sejak ia memutuskan Mikuo, padahal Mikuo sempat berpikir kalau di sekolahlah tempat yang mampu membuatnya berinteraksi dengan mantan kekasihnya itu.<p>

"Huft…" Mikuo memasuki kamarnya. Ia baru saja pulang dari sekolah dan mendapati kabar kalau Teto telah pindah sekolah. Mikuo shock mendengarnya, namun Mikuo mencoba untuk memahaminya. Bukannya Teto harus satu sekolah dengan tunangannya itu?

Miku mendengarkan beberapa lagu dari _handphone_ –nya. Sekarang hari sudah malam, sebenarnya Mikuo sangat lapar, namun hanya saja Mikuo tidak punya nafsu makan untuk saat ini. Sepertinya perut Mikuo pun shock akan kepindahan Teto dari hati Mikuo.

RRRRR!

_Handphone_ Mikuo berbunyi, menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat nyaring karena _handphone_ Mikuo yang ber-_profil_ 'Normal'.

Mikuo menghela nafas, ia kemudian meraih _handphone_ –nya yang terletak di samping tubuhnya itu. Saat meraih _handphone_ itu, Mikuo terbelalak kaget. Ya, nama yang tertera di layar _handphone_ –nya adalah nama Teto. Kenapa Teto menelponnya? Itulah pemikiran Mikuo saat ini.

Dengan segera Mikuo menekan tombol hijau yang terletak di sisi kanan _handphone_ –nya. Mikuo menelan ludah, bingung hendak membicarakan apa dengan Teto. Entah kenapa Mikuo menjadi canggung untuk berbicara dengannya, padahal dulu dia tidak pernah canggung begitu.

"Um… ha-halo?" sapa Mikuo.

"Halo, Mikuo. Sudah lama ya, kita tidak bertemu," balas Teto dari seberang, "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Teto yang juga canggung.

"Um…" Mikuo menggaruk kepalanya, bingung mau menjawab apa. "Aku baik-baik saja, lalu bagaimana dengan keadaanmu? Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" Mikuo balas bertanya.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja karena Mikuo." Jawab Teto diiringi dengan tawanya yang sangat Mikuo rindukan.

"O-oh…" Mikuo ber'oh' ria. Dan entah karena apa, kedua insang itu terdiam—kehabisan kata-kata.

"Mikuo?" Teto melepas keheningan ponsel mereka berdua.

"Ada apa, Teto?" tanya Mikuo.

"Um… apa kau… masih menyayangiku?"

DEG!

Mikuo tersentak mendengarkan pertanyaan itu. Apa mungkin pertunangan Teto dibatalkan dan Teto akan kembali di sisi Mikuo? Entahlah.

"Tentu saja. Aku menyayangimu. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu, meski pun kau telah bertunangan!" seru Mikuo dengan semangat yang dibuat-buat.

Teto yang mendengar seruan Mikuo segera menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya, mencoba menahan isakannya yang mulai terdengar. Teto rasanya ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Bagaimana bisa Mikuo yang sudah Teto putuskan sepihak itu masih menyayanginya? Teto benar-benar merasa bersalah karena tindakannya.

"Teto? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau kenapa?" tanya Mikuo khawatir. Segera Teto menghapus air matanya.

"Bukan apa-apa, Mikuo. Aku juga menyayangimu, sangat. Aku akan selalu menyukai Mikuo." Teto memejamkan kedua matanya, memasrahkan seluruh air matanya yang menuruni pipi mulusnya.

"Terima kasih, Teto. Oh ya, bisa tidak sekali-kali kita bertemu? Aku merindukanmu." Mikuo menggaruk kepalanya, perasaan takut akan penolakan dari Teto menghantui kepalanya.

"Maaf Mikuo, aku tidak bisa."

Sesuai dugaan, Teto menolaknya…

"O-Oh… kalau begitu minggu depan saja? Atau mungkin bulan depan? Oh ya, kalau kau sibuk tahun depan juga tidak apa-apa!" Mikuo mulai kehilangan percaya diri. Hasrat Mikuo untuk bertemu dengan Teto rupanya begitu besar, sangat besar malah.

"Tidak Mikuo—" suara Teto bergetar. Teto menangis. "Maafkan aku, kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi mulai saat ini…"

"Eh? Kenapa? Apa lewat sebatas teman pun tidak bisa? Aku merindukanmu Teto." Pinta Mikuo dengan suara memelas. "—aku sangat merindukanmu." Lanjut Mikuo berbisik.

Teto mulai menangis, sampai-sampai Mikuo mendengar tangisannya itu dari seberang.

"Teto, kau kenapa? Kenapa kau menangis?" Mikuo mulai panik begitu cuping telinganya menangkap suara isakan Teto.

"Maaf Mikuo… maafkan aku… kita… mulai sekarang tidak bisa saling telpon-menelpon lagi…" jelas Teto, "Karena aku—sudah mengambil keputusanku Mikuo." Lanjut Teto dengan suara yang bergetar dan serak.

"Apa? Kau yang memutuskannya?"

"Ya, aku memutuskan untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini. Tapi tidak ada cara apa pun. Ya, tidak ada cara selain—" Teto menjeda ucapannya, kamudian ia melanjutkannya lagi, namun diiringi dengan senyuman miris. "—selamat tinggal ya, Mikuo." Teto tersenyum miris dari seberang, sedangkan Mikuo yang mendengarkan ucapan Teto hanya mengernyitkan dahi.

"Apa maksud—"

PIP!

Sambungan terputus. Di saat sambungan diputus sepihak oleh Teto, perasaan Mikuo mulai tidak enak. Dia mulai gelisah, sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak untuk malam ini.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Di saat yang sama, seorang gadis berambut _magenta_ duduk termenung di bingkai jendela kamar apartemennya. Matanya menatap kosong pada layar _handphone_ –nya yang berwarna hitam pekat di dalam genggamannya. Teto ingin menyalakan _handphone_ –nya, hanya saja dia tidak mau sebelum saatnya tiba, sebelum jarum jam menunjuk tepat ke angka 12, tepat tengah malam.

DONG! DONG! DONG!

Jam besar yang terdapat di dalam apartemen Teto berbunyi sesuai dengan jarum jam dan pendek yang menunjuk ke angka 12, tepat tengah malam. Diiringi dengan jam yang berdentang itu, Teto menyalakan _handphone_ –nya dengan cepat. Dengan sangat cekatan Teto menekat panel-panel di _handphone touch screen_ –nya. Teto mengirimkan _e-mail_ ke pada Mikuo, satu-satunya orang yang ingin dia beri salam perpisahan.

**From: Kasane_Teto**

**To: Hatsune_Mikuo**

**Subject: Sayonara**

**Mikuo, maaf kalau tadi aku memutus sambungan secara sepihak. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, namun hari pertunanganku adalah besok. Waktuku sangat sedikit, Mikuo. Aku harap kau dapat mengerti, ya? Kalau e-mail ini kau baca, tolong datanglah ke apartemenku di alamat xxxxxxxxxxx. Kau akan melihat apa yang terjadi.**

_**Sayonara**_**, Kasane Teto ^_^**

_**Aishiteru**_**, Hatsune Mikuo.**

Teto menekan panel dengan kata _send_ pada layar _handphone_ –nya. Bersamaan dengan terkirimnya _e-mail_ Teto ke pada Mikuo, Teto dengan sangat nekatnya duduk di bingkai jendela, menghadap ke pada tempat tidurnya yang berada di depannya.

Teto memejamkan matanya, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Air mata pun lagi-lagi terlihat di sudut matanya, menggambarkan penderitaan Teto sekarang ini.

"Maaf…" Teto menggenggam _handphone_ –nya. "Maaf karena lagi-lagi aku meninggalkanmu. Sampai jumpa nanti ya, Mikuo –_kun_—" desis Teto. Diiringi dengan desisan Teto, Teto membuang tubuhnya sendiri dari sisi jendelanya yang merupakan lantai 28. Tubuhnya terjatuh hingga membentur aspal yang sangat keras bawahnya. Bersamaan dengan jatuhnya Teto, terdengar pekikan dari penghuni apartemen lainnya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Eh? Apa ini?" gumam Mikuo saat terbangun dari tidurnya. Mikuo mendapatkan sebuah _e-mail_ dari Teto. _E-mail_ itu sangat membuat Mikuo bingung. "Disuruh datang ke apartemennya?" Mata Mikuo membulat, jantungnya berdebar dua kali cepat. Entah kenapa kali ini perasaan Mikuo sangat tidak enak begitu dia memikirkan Teto.

Tanpa perlu basa-basi, Mikuo berlari menyambar pakaiannya yang tergantung di sudut lemarinya. Mikuo dengan larinya yang sangat cepat segera menuju ke apartemen yang letaknya sangat jauh dari rumah Mikuo.

**Drap! Drap! Drap!**

Suara sepatu _kets _Mikuo membentur tanah. Mikuo berlari sejauh 5 km demi mencapai apartemen Teto. Tidak lama kemudian, Mikuo telah menginjakkan kakinya di depan apertemen itu, dimana saat ini terlihat banyak orang yang berkumpul di depan apartemen itu.

"Ada apa?" gumam Mikuo. Mikuo berjalan mendekati kumpulan orang itu, semakin langkahnya mendekat, perasaan Mikuo semakin tidak enak. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu.

Semakin dekat… Mikuo mulai menelan ludah…

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Sedikit lagi… Mikuo akan melihat objek penarik perhatian itu…

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Tinggal beberapa cm lagi… hanya saja semua orang yang berkumpul menghalangi pandangan Mikuo…

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Mikuo mulai menerobos di antara orang-orang itu, meski harus mendapatkan teguran dan ditatap sinis oleh beberapa orang…

Mulai terlihat! Sebuah tubuh berbalut cairan _liquid_ berwarna merah segar. Tubuh itu dibalut oleh piyamanya yang berwarna putih dengan motif bunga-bunga yang berwarna merah.

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

Mulai terlihat lagi. Rambut panjang yang diurai berwarna—merah?

**DEG! DEG! DEG! DEG!**

Mikuo berharap agar sosok itu bukanlah sosok yang kini berada di perkiraannya.

DEG!

Mikuo pun dengan tidak sabarannya berlari, melihat dengan jelas sosok yang kini terkapar di aspal. Seketika mata Mikuo melebar.

Teto…

Tubuh Teto dibalut oleh cairan _liquid_ merah segar, bagaikan mawar yang bertaburan dalam jarak pandang Mikuo. Tubuh ramping itu terbaluti cairan merah, terlihat juga seperti mawar yang merekah di padang bunga. Ya, mawar yang menusuk dengan duri-durinya yang tajam.

"Teto!" pekik Mikuo yang dengan sigap berlari ke sosok yang kini terkapar di aspal. "A-apa yang… terjadi…?" Mikuo terkesiap, tatapannya nanar dan mulai basah seketika saat Mikuo memegang pipi yang sedingin es itu. "T-tidak… k-kenapa harus kau?" pekik Mikuo. Sosok di hadapannya terdiam membisu, tertidur dalam tidur penuh kedamaian yang dia dekatkan padanya sendiri.

Mikuo yang masih belum percaya segera mendekatkan telinganya pada dada Teto, berharap dia dapat mendengar sedikit saja detak jantungnya. Detak jantung yang mungkin masih bisa menolong sosok berlumuran darah di hadapannya itu.

Tapi percuma…

Semuanya mati; jantung miliknya pun berhenti terdengar. Bahkan denyut nadi pun tidak terasa lagi…

Dia sudah mati…

"Hh… tidak… tidak boleh! Kau tidak boleh mati, Teto! Bukannya kau bilang kalau kau menyayangiku? Bukannya kau ingin bersamaku? Tapi kenapa kau pergi…" intonasi yang awalnya naik dari Mikuo kini turun dan semakin merendah, diiringi juga dengan air mata yang meleleh dan menuruni pipi Mikuo. Mikuo tidak peduli, meski dia dikatakan banci oleh banyak orang, yang jelas sekarang dia benar-benar tidak bisa lagi untuk membendung tangisannya. Mikuo benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Teto senekat ini, padahal Mikuo benar-benar tidak mengira kalau maksud Teto semalam adalah hal ini; kematiannya.

Masih di dalam isakannya, Mikuo dengan sedikit bergetar mendekatkan wajahnya, merasakan hawa dingin dari tubuh berhiaskan darah itu. Ya, dingin. Tubuh ramping itu kini mendingin, bagaikan es yang membuat tubuh bergidik saat menyentuhnya.

"T-Teto…" bisik Mikuo lirih, cercah air mata masih menuruni pipi Mikuo, bagaikan sebuah aliran sungai yang begitu panjang, tanpa sedikitpun jalan buntu. "Jadi ini maksudmu semalam…?" lanjut Mikuo yang sama sekali tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti dari sosok yang kini tertidur lelap itu. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu… dengan bunuh diri, kau memang bisa menghentikan pertunangan itu. Tapi… bagaimana denganku…?" tanpa basa-basi lagi, Mikuo memasukkan tubuh ramping itu ke dalam dekapannya, memberikannya secercah kehangatan untuk terakhir kalinya pada sosok Kasane Teto. "Apa itu juga berarti kau meninggalkanku…?" percuma. Berapa kalipun Mikuo membisikkan beribu pertanyaan, pertanyaan itu tidak akan mungkin terjawab satupun. Pertanyaan itu semuanya akan menjadi dilema tersendiri bagi Mikuo.

"Maaf Anda bisa minggir?" seorang pemuda berpakaian biru dengan lambang polisi di dadanya menepuk pundak Mikuo. Mikuo tentu saja menoleh ke sosok pemuda berambut _dark blue_ itu.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan minggir! Biarkan aku bersama Teto untuk terakhir kalinya!" bantah Mikuo dengan keegoisan yang menutupi logikanya, memaksanya untuk bertindak sesuai keinginan hatinya, bukan kehendak otaknya.

"Tapi jasadnya akan diotopsi…" jelas pemuda itu dengan suara yang sehalus mungkin, mencoba untuk menenangkan sosok Mikuo. Mikuo masih menggelengkan kepalanya, memaksa pemuda _dark blue_ dengan syal biru di lehernya itu untuk bertindak dengan cara menyuruh anggotanya untuk memaksa (Baca: Memindahkan) Mikuo dari dekat Teto.

"Apa mau kalian! Kalian akan membunuhnya 'kan?" bentak Mikuo dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Ha? Membunuh? Kami bukan polisi yang rendah dan membunuh orang lain. Kami hanya ingin mengotopsinya. Lagi pula dia juga sudah mati, jadi tidak mungkin kami bunuh dia lagi." cibir seorang pemuda yang sepertinya bawahan dari pemuda _dark blue_ itu. Pemuda itu lebih kecil dari Mikuo, namun mulutnya begitu pedas bagaikan cabai rawit. Pemuda itu juga cukup tampan dengan rambut _honey_ blond dan _ponytail_ yang menggantung di pucuk kepalanya.

"APA!" Mikuo mengepalkan tangannya, hendak menghajar pemuda _ponytail_ itu. Namun aksi Mikuo dihentikan oleh beberapa orang yang menahannya. Mikuo memberontak, namun ia tidak bisa, terlalu banyak orang yang menahan gerakan Mikuo. Akhirnya Mikuo memutuskan untuk diam, menarik kesimpulan bahwa—

—Teto benar-benar sudah mati. Teto tidak akan hidup lagi dengan senyumannya, karena senyumannya juga telah mati.

.

.

Sehari setelah insiden Teto, Mikuo mulai menjalani harinya, namun masih diselingi duka yang mendalam. Apalagi begitu mengingat kalau sekarang ini adalah hari pemakaman Teto. Ya, Mikuo benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau ia diizinkan datang oleh keluarga Teto untuk mengantar Teto ke tempat peristirahatannya.

Di tengah perjalanan, Mikuo singgah ke toko bunga untuk membeli buket bunga yang akan dia berikan ke pada rumah baru Teto. Rumah baru yang begitu gelap dan menakutkan.

Setelah menyinggahi toko Bunga itu, Mikuo berjalan menuju pemakaman umum, di mana di sudut lahan seluas beberapa hektar itu dikerumuni oleh banyak orang. Mikuo tahu kalau itu adalah 'rumah' baru Teto.

Beberapa isakan mulai terdengar, mengiringi masuknya peti berwarna hitam pekat itu ke dalam tanah. Sebenarnya Mikuo juga sangat ingin menangis, namun dia waktu yang tidak mengizinkan Mikuo. Ya, Mikuo tidak boleh cengeng saat ini, dia harus tegar menerima semuanya—semua keputusan yang telah dibuat oleh Teto.

Mikuo memejamkan matanya, dia meletakkan buket bunga yang dia pegang di gundukan tanah berhiaskan batu marmer itu. ' _Terima kasih, Teto… _' batin Mikuo berucap demikian. Mikuo memanjatkan do'a sebelum ia beranjak dari lahan itu, do'a yang mungkin akan menenangkan Teto di sana. ' _Semoga kau bahagia di sana. Aku akan menyusulmu nanti di kehidupan ke dua…_ ' lanjut Mikuo yang diiringi dengan senyuman miris dan tatapan nanar darinya. Dengan pelan Mikuo membelai batu marmer itu, memberinya salam perpisahan sebelum Mikuo meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

><p><strong>End Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>Mikuo menatap kosong pada langit-langit di atasnya. Semuanya terasa hampa. Kepala Mikuo pun terasa berat untuk berpikir lagi. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, tiga hari setelah kematian Teto, Mikuo mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas yang menyebabkannya harus koma di rungan ICU selama dua minggu lebih.<p>

Di saat Mikuo tengah mengalami masa kritis, Mikuo sudah merasa kalau ini adalah petanda—atau mungkin ini adalah jalan di mana dia akan bertemu Teto. Mikuo telah merasa kalau Teto datang menjemputnya. Namun semunya tidak sesuai akan apa perkiraan Mikuo. Mikuo hidup, dia selamat dari maut. Semuanya terjadi seakan-akan Mikuo diberi keajaiban oleh Tuhan.

Masih bayak kesempatan hidup untuk Mikuo…

Mikuo sekarang ini masih berada di rumah sakit. Seluruh bagian keningnya dibalut perban, begitupula dengan tangannya. Mungkin luka yang diderita oleh Mikuo akan sembuh dalam waktu lama.

"Teto…" lagi-lagi Mikuo menggumamkan nama itu – Kasane Teto – orang yang telah meninggal beberapa minggu yang lalu. Sebuah semangat hidup Mikuo yang telah lama hilang.

Mikuo hanya mampu terdiam, merasakan tiap detik waktu yang berlalu.

"Apa mungkin aku bisa menyukai orang lain selainmu?" gumam Mikuo. "Ya, sepertinya tidak mungkin hal itu terjadi, Teto…" Mikuo merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah. Dengan sangat terpaksa Mikuo memejamkan matanya dan berucap, "Tapi maaf… kalau suatu hari nanti aku menyukai orang lain selain kau, kuharap kau tidak akan marah di sana…" Mikuo tersenyum polos. Saat ini Mikuo memang mencoba untuk bangkit kembali, membangun segala detik-detik baru tanpa kehadiran sosok Teto di sampingnya. "Mungkin saja suatu hari nanti aku bisa jatuh cinta lagi pada orang lain selainmu, karena itu, aku minta ma—"

**BRAAAAK!**

Pintu dibanting dengan kerasnya, membuat Mikuo tersentak kaget. Mikuo yang dibuat kaget segera menoleh ke arah pintu, seketika mata Mikuo melebar takjub—

"Luka –_nee_, bagaimana keadaanmu!" seorang gadis berambut _honey_ blond berdiri di bibir pintu dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Di salah satu tangannya, tergenggam sebuket bunga yang biasanya diberikan ke pada orang yang menderita penyakit.

"L-Luka?" Mikuo tersentak, diiringi dengan alisnya yang mengernyit.

"Eh?" gadis beriris _azure_ itu terbelalak begitu menyadari kalau dia telah salah ruangan. Dia cukup ceroboh rupanya. "_Nee,_ ini bukan kamar nomor 25?" tanyanya pada Mikuo dengan wajah polos.

Mikuo menahan tawa, "Hmph, bu-bukan tahu! Ini kamar 44!" tawa Mikuo membludak, membuat kedua pipi gadis blond itu terpasang rona merah yang membuatnya terlihat imut. "Kau ini—"

DEG!

Mikuo sedikit tersentak, sedangkan gadis itu terdiam di dalam kecerobohan yang dia buat.

"Ma-maafkan aku! Maaf!" seru gadis itu sambil membungkukkan badannya. Mikuo sedikit termangu, gadis di hadapannya itu begitu—menenangkan. Mata biru _azure_ –nya, rambut blondnya benar-benar memberi khas keceriaan pada gadis itu.

Apa mungkin Mikuo bisa merasakan cinta lagi?

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Astaga! Ending ngegantung! Gaje! Ancur! Maafkan saya kalau berkesan OOC! Dx

Apalagi dengan pair MikuoTeto! Dx

Mungkin ini tidak bisa dibilang crack pair, deh T.T

Dan maaf kalau memang ngegantung, nanti saya buat sequelnya ^^"

Maafkan saya juga kalau banyak typo! Harap mengerti! Karena saya mengetik ini fic dengan kondisi stress berat! T.T

RnR?


End file.
